Lateral diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors provide for excellent power performance and linearity and are therefore often the transistor of choice in Radio frequency (RF) power devices in applications in the GHz range and microwave range. LDMOS transistors, thus, have begun in the past few years to dominate cellular base station applications. Linearity is provided by properly biasing these devices. Typically, these devices are operated in the so-called “AB” mode which requires proper setting of the gate voltage to achieve a desired quiescent current. In conventional circuits, this is often done by a simple potentiometer with or without temperature and/or hot electron compensation. However, incorporating a simple potentiometer with an LDMOS transistor is not feasible in cost-effective high volume manufacturing.